I'm Gonna Make You Love Me
by NightSky213
Summary: Two friends Katie and Monique magically end up back in time during World War 2. Now they have to figure out how to get back and pretty much survive, while in the with the very brave men of Easy Company. This won't be a easy journey, but with friendship and love... they actually may have a chance of surviving. Speirs/OC & Nixon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey, now please don't hurt me or anything, but this is my first time...writing a story about band of brothers and I haven't written in a really long time...so please be nice and help give me ideas and support this story :D, thanks !~

* * *

CH.1

Present Day~June, 2012

It was a warm and bright day when I awoke. I felt like something was gonna go wrong today,but then again... that's how I feel most of the time. I slowly got out of bed and started to get ready for school. "I'm so freaking tired"I said to myself as I looked into the mirror and saw bags under my eyes. I sighed loudly and just got all my stuff together and went downstairs to eat and just get this day over with.

"Good Morning" my mom said and set a plate of pancakes in front of me. I quickly at them and rubbed my tummy. "Thanks Mom"I yelled and she rolled her eyes. "Katie..I'm standing right here...don't yell!" She answered. I nodded my head, slipped on my shoes and walked out the door, towards my best friend Monique's House.

When I got to her house...right before I knocked on the door, she yanked it open and came out. "Okay! Let's go Katie"She explained as she slammed the door behind her and started dragging me with her. "Monique... slow down!" I yelled and tried to take my hand back. She just laughed and started to walk slower. I gave her a small smile and started texting her.

'_Heyyyyyy_' I texted and laughed to myself. Soon her phone vibrated and she looked at the screen and soon looked at me with a '_Are you kidding me face_'. I laughed a little and started skipping, but soon I froze as the ground started to shake. "MO" I yelled as we hugged each other. We both were scared and really didn't know what was going on. That all didn't seem to matter because soon a sharp pain came into my head and soon everything went black... not just for me, but for Monique to


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if my chapters aren't very long... I'll try to make them longer as time goes on. Thanks for reading ^^ and keep supporting please!~

CH.2

Pain was the only thing I could feel right now and it felt like I couldn't open my eyes. Voices were the only things I could hear.. and they were lots of male voices. "What are these broads doing here" one of the voices said. "Idk, but there clothes are very strange..and they don't look european" another voice chimed in. Slowly I let out a small groan and slowly opened my eyes.

When my vision came back normal.. I saw 9 guys standing all around me. I gasped and quickly sat up, but that was a mistake..cause my head felt like it was gonna explode. "Ah"I groaned and held my head in my hands. I was in to much pain at that moment , to notice that someone was rubbing my back. "It's gonna be okay" someone whispered. Soon... after the pain went away I blinked and looked up at the man who was crouching next to me.

"W-where am I"I questioned and looked around. "Sweetie, your in Normandy" a tall, but shy red head answered. My eyes widened and I started to have a major panic attack. "WHAT...YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN.. IS THIS SOME KIND OF TRICK" I yelled frantic and soon was pacing back and forth. All of the men where looking at me and then each other, trying to figure out what to do. "KATIE..CALM THE FUCK DOWN" I very familiar voice yelled.

I stopped pacing and looked up to see Mo! I gasped happily and ran towards her. "Mo"I yelled and went to tackle her in a hug... but at the last moment she moved...making me fall face first onto the ground. "Ow"I said. Monique just smiled and laughed while looking towards the guys. I pouted and slowly got up with the help oh one of the men. I smiled at him and walked over to Mo and tugged on her shirt.

Mo patted my head and walked closer to all of the men. "Sup, I'm Monique and you are" She requested."I'm Richard Winters or Dick" The tall red head answered coming forward. Mo nodded and looked to all the others. "Miss I'm Captain Ronald Speirs and this here is Lewis Nixon" A tall, brown and handsome man said next and decided to introduce everyone else.

"This is Luz, Bill , Babe, Joe Toye, Joe Liebgott, Webster, and Doc Roe" Speirs said and they each smiled at us. I smiled back, but Monique wasn't really the happy type of person right now. My smile slowly faded and I looked over the men one by one and soon met eyes with N-Nixon and I couldn't seem to look away. I blushed and looked down at my shoes. Mo then took the liberty in shaking Winters hand and smiled a little.

"Well it's nice to meet you all I'm Monique and this is..."She started and elbowed me lightly, telling me to continue. I stepped out a little and waved shyly. "Hi I'm Katie... it's nice to meet you all" I finished. Nixon smiled at me and stared ...just like the other men standing there. "Speirs will take them along with us and figure everything out... now you get back to Dog Company" Winsters stated. Speirs nodded, gave one last look to Monique and headed off. "Now ladies, follow us... well take good care of you" Winters said and started walking.

We both followed all of them while standing in the middle. I was glad we now somewhat had some protection, but when were we gonna get back home and how long were we gonna be safe


End file.
